Shiba Inu
The Shiba Inu (Japanese: Shiba Ken) is a breed of dog available in Nintendogs and its 3DS sequel. It is the Japanese-only mascot of Nintendogs, in place of Labrador, and Nintendogs + Cats, in place of Golden Retriever. Description and Temperament DS:'' "A breed originating in Ancient Japan, its small, muscular body and curly tail are its best features."'' 3DS (NTSC): "A breed originating in Japan, its small, muscular body and curly tail are its best features." 3DS (PAL): "A breed originating in Japan, it is known for its small muscular body and curly tail." Of all of the 6 original and distinct dog breeds from Japan, the Shiba Inu is the smallest. It is currently one of Japan's most popular breeds and is thought to be one of the oldest breeds, possibly originating from 3rd century BC. It is similar to the Akita Inu, apart from the fact that the Akita is still a somewhat feral breed (It's still very closely related to the wolf), comes in more colors than the Shiba Inu, and is slightly larger in size. Bold, independent and headstrong, the Shiba Inu is brimming with self-confidence. It is lively outdoors, yet calm indoors, as long as they get daily exercise. It may be aggressive with strange dogs of the same gender and may chase small animals. It is a hardy breed, ready for adventure. Some tend to be headstrong and domineering. It is territorial, alert, and reserved with strangers- ingredients making an excellent watchdog. It is quite vocal- some bark a lot. It is characterized by its small ears and curled tail. Unlocking the Breed Cost: DS: $560; 3DS: $1,580. *Labrador & Friends: Starter Breed *Dachshund & Friends: 4,000 Trainer Points *Chihuahua & Friends: 30,000 Trainer points *Dalmatian & Friends: By finding the Japanese Print Collar *Best Friends: 45,000 Trainer Points *Toy Poodle & New Friends: 9,800 Owner Points or play 31 days in a row *French Bulldog & New Friends: 9,800 Owner Points or play 31 days in a row *Golden Retriever & New Friends: Starter Breed Nintendogs + Cats In Nintendogs + Cats, the Shiba Inu comes in Red and Black & Tan. If you pick "Surprise me!" you may find a tan, brown, gray, or white Shiba Inu. A white Shiba Inu is very hard to find, but you will find many in time. Neighbors Five neighbors own Shibas. They are: *Spot (beige DS/white 3DS with a Green Leather Collar/sandy DS lite), owned by Archie Hubbs *Eclair, owned by Audrey. *Nugget, owned by Erik. 3DS: *Lucky, owned by Kenji. *Piloto, owned by Alberto. Gallery Shiba inu.jpg|Gold and Beige Shiba Inu TanShiba.jpg CreamShibaDS.jpg|White Shiba Inu in the DS version Dog-and-Cat-1-.jpg|A gold and beige Shiba Inu with a cat Nintendogs.png|Look at the box with green writing. Shiba Inu HNI_0061.JPG|Red Shiba Inus in 3DS version HNI_0066.JPG|Red Shiba Inus in 3DS version HNI_0073.JPG|Black & Tan Shiba Inus in 3DS HNI_0074.JPG|Black & Tan Shiba Inus in 3DS HNI_0077.JPG|Tan Shiba Inu in 3DS version HNI_0079.JPG|Tan Shiba Inu in 3DS version HNI_0080.JPG|Brown Shiba Inu in 3DS version HNI_0082.JPG|Gray Shiba Inu in 3DS version HNI_0008.JPG|White Shiba Inu in 3DS Luckykenji.JPG|Neighbor Kenji & his Shiba Inu Lucky piloto.JPG|Lucky/Piloto the Shiba Inu Category:Dog breeds